Emily Shinjitsu Makarov
She is a playable Character in the game: Playstation All Stars: 2.0! Her rival is Snoopy Bio 'Russia's Royal Rumbler' Emily Shinjitsu is one of the most deadilist felines there is! She often tries to take over the world, but she never really successed with those meddling agents of H.E.A.R.T.S. messing her up!! So, she had a 12 part plan, with one of those parts being to take over the world!! Her plan had included: 1; Turn the Boomers and Kitten Crew against Humdinger. 2; Destroy Foggy Bottom Arena! 3; Cause a virus in South Korea to make it a part of D.E.M.I.S.E. etc. And those were the only ones that worked! While the others..... Well they ended up blowing up in her face... 'The Legecy of Miss Shinjitsu' *''Masters of the Multiverse: Mix n' Match'' *''PAW Patrol: Rise of D.E.M.I.S.E.'' *''Ratchet and Clank: Constructo Chaos'' *''Parappa the Rapper 3: The Return'' Arcade Mode 'Opening' Cat Marshall: Miss Shinjitsu! Miss Shinjitsu!! Emi: What is it Jezebel, can you not see I am celebrating by my self?? Cat Marshall: The meter's picked up somethin' big! A power that not even we knew about! Emi: Well, are they powerful then the Hero Wisps and Elemental Relics?? Cat Marshall: Even better... It has the power to grant anyone the one thing they wanted in the world!! Emi: Really?? If I gain this power.... I could become... UNSTOPPABLE!!! Get the other members ready! Cat Marshall: Where are we going madame?? Emi: We're going to find this power if it is the last thing that I do!! 'Rival Cutscene' ('The KCC start carrying around Miss Shinjitsu's throne) Emi: You know Kittens, I have faced some really weak foes in my time, but the ones we have faced until this point are just laughable!! (Snoopy and Woodstock then drop down) Snoopy: Um, excuse me miss... I need a little- Emi: What. Snoopy: Is... Something wrong?? Emi: I am not a miss, I am a madame!! Snoopy: O-Oh... Sorry, I-I had n- Emi: You shall pay for not giving me respect!! (She gets off of her throne and enters a fighting stance) Bring it on!! Snoopy: Well, I didn't want this to happen, (He pulls out his tennis racquet) But you leave me no choice!! 'Ending Emi: Ah, well that was a remarkable trip.... Cat Rocky: How do you figure Miss Shinjitsu?? Emi: Well for a few things, 1: I had destroyed many foes, and 2: I had finally gotten what I wanted... Cat Chase: And what's that?? Emi: Absolute Control!! (It is then shown that the world she took over was a simulation) Cat Skye: Um, yeah you do know that this is a simulation right?? Emi: Gah... Cat Zuma: You'll get the world next time boss! Emi: (Starts to glow) You are right, I will not let anyone stop me from taking over... Not ever those Hinakos!! MUHUWHAHAHA!!! Gameplay Square Moves * Square- Claw Slash * Square Left and Right- Claw Pounce * Square Up- Claw Hurricane * Square Down- Claw Sweep * Square Aerial- Claw Tornado * Square Left and Right Aerial- Claw Spin Ball * Square Up Aerial- Claw Dive Kick * Square Down Aerial- Homing Claw Triangle Moves * Triangle- Switchblade Slice * Triangle Left and Right- Shotgun Shoot * Triangle Up- Basket-Bomb Frost * Triangle Down- Drilla Dig * Triangle Aerial- Switchblade Throw * Triangle Aerial Left and Right- SMG Barrage * Triangle Aerial Up- Chrono Corn Oil Barrel * Triangle Aerial Down- Shockwave Stomp Circle Moves * Circle- Shoot the Sardines! * Circle Left and Right- Russian Flag Ruffle * Circle Up- Grapple Up! * Circle Down- Basket-Mined * Aerial Circle- Killer Dolphin Swoop! * Aerial Left and Right Circle- Flag Toss * Aerial Circle Up- Clawful Crash * Aerial Circle Down- Yarn Ball Bomb!! Right Analog Grabs * Left and Right- Judo Throw * Up- Boomer Beating! * Down- Kitten Clobbering! Super Moves! * Level 1: Trashiest Troubles!!- Cat Chase shoots out bombs made of sewage! * Level 2: EMP!!- Emily unleashes an EMP blast which sends down debris falling from the sky * Level 3: This is a Message!- She unleashes a powerful Undefuseable Conquest Bomb, and it sends the players flying! * Level 4: Eat it, KAOS!!!!- She transforms into her Supreme Kaos Form! Square for Swap Smash, Triangle for Eye Beams and Circle of Barrage of Bombs! Quotes and Taunts Taunts * Don't Make me Laugh!- Emily laughs evilly * Tsk Tsk- Emily says Tsk Tsk, such a twit! * You Like What you See??- Emily does a few hip swivels and says: You like what you see sweetie?? When Selected Quotes * Really?? Very well... * Let's show them no mercy!! * As long as you don't mess up!! Intro Quotes During Battle Respawn * I'm back.... * You got lucky that time!! * Now you're mine!!!! * I will end you for that!! * You'll pay for that!! * A lucky shot... But next time it won't be!! Super Moves * Trash these traitors!! * Watch your head!! * Good luck reclaiming it back!! HAHAHA!! * Now you've done it!! Intros and Outros Intros Winning Screens * Purr-Fect... * I Always Win! * Such a Waste... * HAHAHA!!!! Losing Screens Costumes Normal Fur Street Fighting Gear Terrorist Suit Basket-Brawlers' Coach Outfit Overlord Outfit Undercover Outfit Category:Playstation All Stars: 2.0!! Category:Original Fighters